It's April Fools, Ed!/Eddy in the Sky With Diamonds
This is episode 1 of season 7. It's April Fools, and Ed pranks everyone. Everyone besides Eddy is okay with it. Eddy tries to prank him, but goes overboard with it. Later, Kevin tricks Eddy by giving him a fake map of where he can find diamonds. It's April Fools, Ed! Plot The second Ed's alarm came on, he got out of bed right away. He knew today was April Fools Day. Ed goes into his bathroom to get ready. He looks in the mirror and says, "I'm gonna take a shower today... April Fools to me!" He tries to put on his shirt and jacket at the same time as he is putting on his pants. "Aw, better looking every day!" He said to himself. He ran up the stairs to the kitchen. He took a peice of toast and spread butter and gravy all over it. Ed gulped the whole thing in one bite. "Ed!" Sarah began, "Where's Polly Poo Poo!?!" Ed giggled, "I don't know." "Okay." Sarah said as she was skipping off. Ed started laughing very loudly, getting Sarah's attention. "What the heck's your deal, Ed?" She asked. "I know where Polly Poo Poo is. She's right here! April Fools!" Ed laughed. "Hey, that is kinda' funny!" Sarah giggled. Ed ran outside to get Eddy and Double D. He went over to Eddy's bedroom window and knocked on the window. "Ed?" Eddy questioned. "Hiya, Eddy!" He replied. "What are you doing here?" Eddy demanded as he stepped outside. "What are you doing in your underwear?" He asked. "Grr... It's only 7:33. Go take a hike! Wait a minute, what day is it?" Eddy asked. "It's April Fools, Eddy! Where the little dickens go out and play pranks!" Ed answered. "I like this holiday! Wait out here." Eddy said as he went to get dressed. Eddy stood outside patiently for a few seconds, then Eddy came out. "Let's roll." He said. "Let's shake on it!" Ed exclaimed. "Okay. Ahhh! What was that!?!" Eddy demanded. "April Fools! That was a joy buzzer!" Ed laughed. "Grr!! Why you little_ "Good morning, fellows!" Double D greeted casually. They then headed off to school. In first hour, Ed put a woopee cushion on Rolf's chair. Rolf sat on it, after hearing the loud farting noise, He stood up and laughed. "Rolf is pleased. He has almost forgot it was April Day of Fools!" Rolf exclaimed, "He must thank you." Everywhere Ed went, he pulled pranks, especially on the janitor. He put fake barf all over the school. Eddy started to get tired because Ed played pranks on him too. He decided to get revenge. It was fourth hour lunch break. Eddy got a peice of buttered toast on the floor, tied to his fishing line. Ed saw and then his instincts came in. Eddy moved the buttered toast inch by inch. Ed followed it. Eddy then got the buttered toast into a barrel of butterscotch pudding. He had an allergic reaction. Eddy then burst out laughing. "April Fools! I am owning you! You fatty, fat, fat... What is this a ghost town?" Eddy asked. The kids were not amused. Ed then ran out of the cafeteria, crying. Everyone else except Double D walked out well. Some said comments about the bad stunt. "Aw man, poor kid." Peter commented. "That guy seriously has some issues." Nazz commented. "April Fools, dork." Kevin commented. "You stink!" Sarah commented. "Wait, it was just a joke! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt the guy!" Eddy pleaded. "I fail to see the humor in this." Double D said then, then leaving. Eddy just stood there, alone, disappointed. Through the rest of the day barely anyone talked to him. Those who did talk to him, just yelled out insults. Ed was sent home early. After the bad day at school, Eddy walked home feeling bad. He just sat on his door step. "Oh, why is it when I'm having fun, it's wrong? I guess I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Eddy pondered. Eddy went to Ed's house to appologize. He knocked on his door, but Ed wouldn't come out. "Hey! Fish face! I have to tell you something!" Eddy continued. Ed then locked his door. Eddy then begged Ed to let him in. "What?" Ed asked, still upset. "You know what? Screw this. I'm out." Eddy said as he walked away. He then began to feel guilty as he heard the same insults in his head again, "April Fool, dork. You stink!" "Okay, I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you! You're my friend, and I can't replace you! No matter how many times you make me mad, I'll always like you! I even appologize to Edd, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and all the other people I'm forced to be associated with!" Eddy appologized. "Is that true?" Ed asked, feeling better. "Yes, yes! It's true!" Eddy pleaded. "April Fools!" The kids shouted. It was all just a big joke to get back at Eddy. "Say wha?" Eddy asked. Eddy in the Sky with Diamonds Plot It is a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. The kids are playing games while the Eds are thinking of a new scam. "What about a restaurant, Eddy?" Double D suggested. "We've done it before." Eddy replied. "How about a movie theater?" Ed suggested. "Done it!" Eddhy replied. "Oh! We can write comics!" Ed suggested. "Oh sure, and maybe we sprout wings and fly far, far away!" Eddy retorted. "Oh come now, Eddy. It's better than nothing." Double D encouraged. "Whatever..." Eddy said hesitantley. "We can't write a story about three space pirates! They search the galaxies for treasures! The meet enemy aliens and monsters along the way!" Ed planned. "Good! Double D'll make the storyboard, Ed, you'll draw and color it. Then I'll publish and advertise it. It's perfect!" Eddy thought. They all got to work. After an hour of drawing, Ed was nearly finished. Kevin then came to check out what the Eds were doing. "What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked. "Making comics. What are you doing?" Eddy asked. "I'm searching for diamonds with this map. It leads to every single one in Peach Creek." Kevin said. "Diamonds? In Peach Creek? I really doubt it." Double D said. "Shut it!" Eddy whispered. "You can have it, I already found a lot of diamonds. Especially deep in the woods. But it's very tretcherous. You have been warned." Kevin warned. "I'll take it!" Eddy exclaimed. "That'll be $1." Kevin bargained. "What!?! Fine..." Eddy said as he gave Kevin the money. Kevin gave Eddy the map and then walked away. "Dang, that was my last dollar." Eddy said regretfully. "Kevin's just trying to trick us!" Double D corrected. "You don't know squat! Kevin said he had a bunch of diamonds! Let's get going!" Eddy encouraged. "Fine, but do you even know where to find diamonds?" Double D asked rhetorically. Eddy was silent. "They're found in kimberlite!" "Who's Kimberly?" Eddy asked. "Kimberlite is a rock type. An igeous rock. Usually found in caverns." Double D explained. "I gotcha'. Now let's go!" Eddy said as he proceeded. The Eds walked deep into the woods searching for caverns. Double D found one and shined his flash light inside. "Hey, what does a kimderlite rock look like?" Eddy asked. "Well they come in many different colors, and they have crystals that can be seen by the human eye, without a microscope." Double D explained. "Is this it?" Ed asked. "No." Double D answered. "How much are these rocks worth?" Eddy asked interestingly. "Well, it depends on wheter is has diamonds or not. If it does, it's worth hundreds of dollars." Double D explained. "Then what are we waiting for! Check the map!" Eddy said eagerly. Eddy took the flash light and began searching deeper in the cave. After about five minutes, he started to get bored. "Alright, I don't see any diamonds!" Eddy exclaimed. "Well there are other caves than this ones." Double D said. Just then a large boulder covered the entrance. The Eds were trapped. Kevin and Rolf just pushed the boulder there, so they would not return. "Looks like we won't be seeing them for a while!" Kevin said as he walked away. All three Eds tried to push, but no results. Ed then used his head. Ed charged toward the boulder, head butting it, only to make a small crack barely seen. "That's it! We are not getting out of here!" Eddy panicked. "Why didn't I trust my instincts and stay home!" Double D complained. Eddy then pondered for 15 minutes. He then had an idea. "I got an idea! We'll make a fire and burn our way out!" Eddy exclaimed. "That wouldn't work, that would melt the rock, and when it cools, it'll become rock again!" Double D retorted. The Eds then sat and waited for another idea to jump. Hours past. They grew hungry. "We could still be thankful for our new quality of living." Double D said. All three Eds laughed. "Hey, I just remembered something I learned from that episode where we tried reverse phsycology!" Eddy exclaimed. "A Twist of Ed? Yeah! I remeber! Pizza breaks rocks!" Ed remembered. "Um, no. Eddy means a rock can break down a bigger rock." Double D explained. The Eds grabbed as much rocks as they could and threw them at the boulder. The rock began to crack and break. Soon Ed was able push the rock out of the way. They cheered for what they accomplished. "Good, now I can go home!" Double D said with a sigh of releif. "But wait! I didn't find my diamonds yet!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy went to get the map. He then noticed something glued on the back. Eddy pulled it off, Double D explained that it was a Bike Repair Weekly Magazine. "That two-timin', shovel-chined, creep from the Cul-de-Sac, and punk from Peach Creek frickin' tricked us!" "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!" Double exlaimed. "That loser owes me a dollar!" Eddy shouted. The Eds ran back to the Cul-de-Sac. They saw Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny with Jawbreakers in their mouthes. "Kevin! Give me back my dollar!" "What dollar?" Kevin asked. "The dollar I gave you to so I could buy this fake map!" Eddy responded. "Oops! I spent it!" Kevin laughed. Eddy growled and threw the magazine on the ground and stomped on it. "I think here is a good place to cut off." Double D said as he put his hand on the camera. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes